


Love at Second Sight

by Sugargirl4245710



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargirl4245710/pseuds/Sugargirl4245710
Summary: I'm not a greaser. Maybe I have the same income, and race, and dress style as greasers, but the day I, Amber Mary Smith, call myself will be the day I die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be MAJOR CANON DIVERGENCE in this story! Please do not read if you are looking for a story that's similar to the book. Also, the character descriptions that I'm using are the ones that are in the book, not the actors in the movie. In this chapter, Two-Bit doesn't go to the movies with Pony, Johnny, and Dally.

When I step out of the drive-in, I only have two thoughts on my mind. A blonde greaser, and a walk home.   
  
I should probably explain what happened before I walked drunkenly out of a drive-in on the arm of Dallas Winston. God, this beginning part makes me sound like just another one of his broads.   
  
When I walked into the drive-in, i was on the arm of another blonde’s arm, my skirt flying up because of the wind, giggling like I was already drunk. I had wanted to go get milkshakes at the Dingo, but my boyfriend, Will, wanted to see some beach film. We showed up and he, of course, had no money. I didn’t mind that much, it was only 50 cents, but he did know that I worked double shifts at the DX just to make ends meet, and I didn’t have a lot of personal spending money.   
  
Still, I paid, and we went inside. We found seats in the perfect area, and I was settling in for a good long date with Will, when I noticed that he kept staring at someone.    
  
I look up too, and notice a girl with long red hair, and a girl sitting next to her with short black hair. I knew what Will was going to do, and made no move to stop him. I just slowly unwrapped my arm from his, and settled back down.    
  
His arm was still over the back of my chair, but I knew what was gonna happen. He was going to say he was gonna use the bathroom, or buy some popcorn, or just make an excuse in general, and then he would make his way over and worm his way into that poor red headed girl’s bed.   
  
Eventually, the inevitable happened, and Will got up and left.   
  
I slumped down, and immediately regretted every decision I had ever made in my life. I was glaring over in Will’s direction when I saw a blonde greaser and some of his friends who couldn’t be much older then me walking up to the red-headed girl- and Will. There was some interaction between Will and the blonde, but then the blonde looked over in my direction.   
  
He made his way over, stepping right in front of several people’s seats.     
  
He finally stopped in front of me, and sat down in Will’s chair.  His friends came over too, and stood awkwardly next to us, but not in the way of anyone’s field of vision. In fact, I think I know one of the kids...   
  
”Are you Ponyboy?” I asked   
  
”Yeah! But how did you know?” He said curiously.   
  
”Well, I work with Sodapop at the DX, and he talks about you and Darry all the time that he’s not flirting.” I said with a laugh.   
  
”Yeah, that sounds like Soda,” Ponyboy agreed. “but how did you know what I looked like?”    
  
“Well, you look just like Soda.” I said   
  
Ponyboy blushed bright red. The blonde was glaring at him.   
  
”Why don’t you go buy the pretty lady a Coke?” He asked harshly, shoving money at Pony. Ponyboy grabbed the money and walked off. The other boy took a seat behind me with his jacket on the seat next to him, saving a spot for Pony. 

 

I had forgotten about Will, and was actually in a pretty good mood at this point, but I was still uneasy about the fact that there was a stranger sitting next to me who had a knife, even though he was good looking. Then, he opened his mouth.   
  


He started saying this disgusting stuff, absolutely vile. Because I guess that just because I was a girl, I was only there for him to annoy. I hate people like that. I came to have a good time, then my boyfriend leaves me, then I start getting harassed by someone I don’t even know. Eventually, I had had enough.

 

“Could you be quiet? I’m trying to watch the movie.” I snapped. 

 

“Can you answer a question? How do I know that’s your real hair co-” He started. 

 

“You know what grease? I’m not just here for you to harass.” I said scornfully, turning to face him fully.

 

“You say ‘grease’ like you’re not one of us, doll.” He said with a smirk.

 

“I’m NOT a greaser. Maybe I do have a similar amount of money as y’all, but I’m not stupid enough to call myself a greaser. The day I  _ do _ call myself a greaser will be the day I die.” I said, before storming off. I almost bowled Ponyboy over, but when he tried to ask if I was ok, I just kept walking.   
  


I sat down on the cement near the bathrooms, and wrapped my leather jacket tighter around me. I pulled a weed out of my pocket and lit it, letting the smoke fill my body and calm me down. Then, the events of the day sank in, and I started to cry.

 

To anyone who walked by, I probably looked like pathetic. Smoking, my knees brought up to my chest, crying. I knew my mascara was running down my face, and I hated myself for it. I had put so much work into looking good for Will, into every boyfriend I had ever had, but what for? They all left me in the end, off to find a girl who was prettier than me, and I hated it. All I wanted was someone who would treat me like I was an actual person, and not  just a pit stop in between better looking girls. 

 

Someone from inside the concession stand came out and told me that no smoking was allowed. I just glared at him and flipped him a hand signal that sent my point much better than trying to talk in my tear-addled voice. I was staring distantly at the parts of the movie screen I could see around the cars and couples, when I heard footsteps. The greaser- Dally, I had heard his friend behind me call him as I was walking off- was standing next to me. I was pretty sure he hadn’t seen me, but I still stood up. He was gonna notice me no matter what, and I would rather that it was sooner than later.

 

“What are you doing here.” I asked. It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement. He didn’t even jump. Maybe he had noticed me.

 

“I just wanted a smoke, jeez. No need to get so worked up.” he said.

 

“I don’t even know your name, and yet so far you have followed me here  _ after  _ talking to me like all I was useful for was practicing your pick-up lines to see what ones worked the best.” I said.

 

“Hang on, are you that broad I was talking to earlier?” he seemed genuinely confused. I didn’t care.

 

“Yeah.” I said shortly. 

 

“Well, why’d you get so upset? If you had just asked me to stop-”

 

“I did, actually ask you to stop. And then you kept talking like I hadn’t even said anything.”

 

“No I didn’t. I was asking you a question,” he gave me that stupid smirk again, “And my name is Winston. Dallas Winston.” He said. I hid a laugh behind my hand. “What’s so funny?” he snapped.

 

“Have you ever seen James Bond?” I asked

 

“No, why?”

 

“No reason. I’m Amber, by the way.” I said, sticking out my hand. He gave me a sideways glance and took another pull on his weed. I withdrew it slowly. Great.

 

“Why’d you get so worked up over a few questions?” He asked.

 

“We’re back to this again? The stuff you were saying was absolutely vile.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to act like a bitch about it.” He says, kicking the ground with his boot.

 

“You don’t know anything about me, not even my last name. Who are you to judge my reaction to anything?” I snapped

 

“Then why don’t you tell me why you’re so upset?” He seemed genuinely annoyed

 

“If you must know, my boyfriend was the person talking to the redhead.” I said, sliding to the ground again. He slid down next to me.

 

“Damn. That sucks, but I don’t understand why you have to act like a bitch to me about it.”  He responded. I looked up at him through my eyelashes

 

“Well, someone would have to be an idiot to cheat on me, don’t you think?” I said sarcastically. 

 

“He’s cheating on you too?” his whole demeanor changed as I told him that.

 

“Yeah.” I stated simply.

 

“That sucks, man.” He passed me a flask. I took a long swallow, and it burned my throat. I promptly finished the flask, ignoring the look Dallas gave me. I took another drag on my cancer stick, and felt the alcohol start to kick in.

oOoOo

 

At the end of the movie and a pack of cigarettes late, I walked out, giggling for real this time, on the arm of Dallas Winston. I was vaguely wondering how I would get home as I didn’t want Dallas-  _ Dally _ \- to know where I lived, but I wasn’t worried, at that point anyways.

 

I remember that I had Dally’s coat on over my jacket, though I don’t remember when that happened. I was still floating high above everything else, and felt like me and Dally were in a bubble, though he probably didn’t think that at all, seeing as I had drank the whole flask. But then I saw a sight that made me go stone cold sober, and made my stomach drop into my feet.

  
  
  


“Amber?” Will asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has some verbal abuse between Will and Amber, and mentions of past physical abuse. It also has depictions of violence.

I stopped. I felt like all the joy has been pulled out of me. I hadn’t wanted to go home with Dallas, but I definitely didn’t want to go home with Will. But, I couldn’t argue with the fact that he had a car that he could drive me home in.

“Hi, Will.” I said nervously. I unwrapped my arm from Dallas, but he grabbed onto my shoulders and held on firmly.

“Who’s this?” Will asked.

“Look, man, I don’t want to fight you right now. Just take Amber home.” I remember thinking that it was sweet of him to do that, but all kind thoughts were flushed out of my head when Will grabbed my arm so hard I knew it was gonna leave bruises. Will nodded at Dallas, before all but shoving me into his car. I knew I wasn’t going to see Dallas again. I wished I had at least given him my number, but it was too late now. I stared aimlessly out my window and prayed for green lights.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Amber?” Will yelled. 

“That was Dallas Winston. He has a criminal record, and he’s a greaser. All my friends said I was insane for dating a greaser-”

“I’m not a greaser, Will.” I said quietly

“That’s what I thought. But then you walk out of a theater, more drunk than I’ve ever seen you, and on the arm of Dallas FUCKING Winston, who’s basically as greaser as they get,” Will pulled into my driveway, “and you smell like smoke. What the HELL happened in there?” I was terrified out of my mind but I figured, he was on my turf. One night with Dallas and I was already thinking about throwing my life as I knew it away. Maybe I should have taken that as a sign, but then I only knew that I wanted to get home.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have talked to him if you hadn’t left me before the credits ended.” I snapped.

“Maybe I didn’t stay the whole time. That doesn’t give you any right to cheat on me.” 

“Cheat on you? Will, I didn’t cheat on you.” I was getting teary eyed, and just wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to go to bed, and wake up, and realize this was all a dream. Will grabbed my arm roughly.

“I should have known. You’re wearing his coat, Amber. I should have known. You’re no better than any other greaser slut, always throwing yourself at any guy who gives you a second glance.” 

“Goodbye Will. There’s nothing keeping me from leaving you, so I am.” I tried to open the car door, but it was locked. I began to panic a little. 

“As you can see, there is something keeping you here.” Will was so obviously drunk it hurt. I was too, and I was terrified. I kept trying the door handle. Maybe Will would fall asleep eventually, and I could get out.

“Please, Will,” tears were sliding down my face, “please just let me out.”

“Kiss me. Show me that you love me, not Dallas Winston.” He grinned. I hated him. But, did I really have any other choice? I leaned over, and experienced the worst kiss of my life. It was sloppy and Will’s breath was terrible. But then I saw the car door unlock, and I got out of there as fast as I could. I turned around when I was outside the car.

“Good bye, Will.” I said, before racing inside and locking the door behind me.

oOo

I woke up the next morning to my mother shaking me and a pounding headache. Shit, of all the days she decides to be home.

“I’m going out. Do you have any money?” She slurred. I didn’t have a lot, just five dollars worth of spending money, but so long as she didn’t check what the bill actually said, it was fine. After she left, I slowly walked into the bathroom and saw the damage Will had done. He had ripped Dallas’s coat, but then I noticed something that improved my mood a lot. I  _ had  _ Dallas’s coat. I walked back into my room and hung it up carefully, before pulling off the rest of my clothes and leaving them in a corner. I changed into a clean blouse and skirt (both were ripped, unfortunately), and checked my calendar. Yes, I had a calendar, because I had to keep track of what days were spent on what chores. Today, I had an hour to clean the bathroom before going to the DX to work from 9:30-9. Then I saw something that made my heart sink. 

**_“Party at Buck’s”_ ** was written in careful handwriting at the bottom. My friend Sandy had told me about it last week. Which meant that I would have just a half hour to get ready. But I didn’t have time to think about that. I grabbed a bottle of dry shampoo and took care of my hair, and put it into a braid. I pulled my DX shirt on over my head over my blouse and unbuttoned it. Then I got out my sponge and started to clean the bathroom.

oOo

One long hour later, I slipped my shoes on and ran out the door, pulling my DX cap onto my head. The bathroom wasn’t as clean as I would have liked, but so long as none of my parents came home, it was fine.

Most parents in Tulsa are either absent, drunk, or abusive. I got off lucky, mine are both absent. All I have to do is give them money every so often, and I’m free to do as I choose. Which is mostly work, but working is better than staying at home. Ever since I dropped out of high school, those were my only two options. 

It was a cold November day, so I decided to bring Dallas’s jacket. I figured that I could call him from the station to come get it.

       When I got to the DX, Soda was drinking a Coke that I knew he wouldn’t pay for.

       “A little late, aren’t you Amber?” he said

       “Are you going to pay for that Coke? I can’t allow shoplifting from this gorgeous store.” I gave him a long look.

       “I won’t tell your boss if you don’t tell mine.” Soda said with a wink.

       “I gotta go make a call, but I don’t know his number and you might know him, would you be willing to help me?” I asked. I really did hate to break the rhythm of our conversation but I did want to give Dallas his coat back. Actually, I wanted to keep it, but I knew he would want it back and who was I to be rude after all he did yesterday.

       “Sure! Who is it?” Soda asked, eager to get away from the constant stream of girls.

        “Dallas Winston. Your brother knew him, so I figured you would...” I trailed off awkwardly

“Well now, what’s a nice girl like you doing with Dallas Winston?” He set down his Coke and walked over to the phone. “And how did you know my brother?” 

       “Yesterday at the movies we had an… encounter.” Soda’s face dawned with realization

      “Are you the girl that Pony met at the drive in?” He stared at the phone book.

     “Maybe? I don’t know how many people Pony met but I did meet him.” I said. Soda handed me the phone.

      “It’s my brother Darry. Dally doesn’t exactly have a place to live, but he’s usually at my place.” I took the phone and placed it against my ears..

“Hi, is this Darry?” I asked tentatively. 

“Who are you?” said a rough yet comforting voice.

      “I’d like to talk to Dallas?” I asked

      “Who  _ are _ you?” Darry asked again.

       “I’m Amber Smith, I met Dallas at the drive in last night? I have his jacket?” I don’t know why everything I was saying came out as a question.

       “What do you want me to do?”

       “I dunno, is he at your house? Then maybe tell him?” 

       “He’s in the backyard, yeah. Where should I send him?”

       “I’m at the DX.” I said

      “Oh, you’re  _ that  _ Amber.” He said.

       “That Amber…?” I asked

       “Soda’s talked about you. Apparently you’re good company when the store’s slow.”

       “Oh, yeah! I am that Amber.” I said with an awkward laugh. 

       “I’ll go tell Dally, he should be over soon.” Darry said, before hanging up without warning.

       I walked back behind the cash register, and prepared for a long shift. Soda came over at one point, and we were chatting, mostly about our boss who was absent but still managed to annoy the hell out of both of us. Eventually the conversation turned into us using our worst pickup lines on each other. At one point I looked out the window and saw blond hair glinting, before Dallas opened the door of his car.

        Now, I don’t believe in love at first sight, but when I saw Dallas for the second time, my stomach made a giant leap and I thought, “ _ so this is what Sandy feels like.”  _ Soda snapped in front of my face.

       “Hello? Anybody home?” He asked, laughing. 

       “Sorry, what? I zoned off.”

       “I noticed. I asked if you knew CPR? Because you took my breath away.”

      “Is it ok that I left my library card at home? Because I’d like to check you out.” I said, looking him up and down before giving him a wink. 

       “If you like the library so much why don’t you take Ponyboy.” A rough, familiar voice said over my shoulder. I must have jumped a foot in the air. I don’t even know how Dallas got there, I hadn’t seen him walk over and I was behind the counter.

“Oh! You’re here! Your coat’s in the back, I’ll go get it. If you want to buy something you can.” I said.

“Dally, if you think I’m letting you out of my sight in a store you are sadly mistaken.” Soda said.

I walked to the back room where Dallas’s coat was. I grabbed it, and the cuff almost fell off. I walked out into the main area just in time to see Dallas pocket a pack of Camels. 

“Were you planning on paying for that?” I said, and he looked up. 

“Pay for what?”

“The pack of Camels in your back pocket.” He took them out and set it back on the display.

“Here’s your coat.” I shoved it at him.

“What happened to the cuff? I paid good money for this coat.” 

I stared at the ground. “Will did it.” I said

“What? Speak up.” He said. I knew he heard me.

“I said Will did it. He grabbed it yesterday while yelling at me. Maybe I could have saved it from being ripped, but I was too busy you know, trying to not get hurt? If you want I can fix it.” I snapped. He rolled his eyes, snatched the coat, before he slowly and deliberately grabbed a pack of Camels and walking out the door.

“Will hits you?” Soda asked me

“He tries to.” I said

The rest of my two shifts passed excruciatingly slowly, but as soon as the clock hit nine, I locked up the store and walked home as fast as I could.

My house is very small, with a main area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. However, before my grandmother passed, she paid for the entire debt so that’s one weight off my chest. Because I don’t have to worry about housing costs, I take longer showers and also have more money for clothes. 

I wasn’t sure what I was going to wear, but I knew I would have to figure out quick.

oOo

I called Sandy.

“Hello? Could you drive me?” I asked.

“No, sorry, I don’t feel well so I’m not going.”

“Oh.” 

“Maybe Soda could drive you?”

“No, you know he never goes to parties. I can walk. Feel better soon!” I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. I’ve read plenty of medical books, so although I am by no means a medical professional, I think I’m qualified enough to be able to tell Sandy that she needs to take a  pregnancy test. I still haven’t told Soda my suspicions though. I stare at my shoes and realize that the fifteen minute walk was going to seriously hurt my feet in the heels I was wearing, and it was going to be freezing. But I was most definitely no bringing a coat. I opened the door and started walking

oOo

I opened the door and closed it behind me quickly. I glanced around for any familiar faces, and when I didn’t see one, I headed for a table that was empty in the back. I stopped at the bar and ordered a water, because I had to work again tomorrow and I didn’t want another hangover. I was making my way to my table when someone bumped into me from behind. I fell forward into Dallas Winston. Because of course the universe loves to mess with me. I looked up at him and stood up quickly. My stomach flipped.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He said

“Are you following me, Winston?”

“Why would I want to follow a wannabe Soc?” I rolled my eyes and kept walking to the table.

“Just because I’m not dumb enough to call myself a greaser doesn’t mean that I want to be a Soc.” I muttered.

“You really do have a problem with talking loud, don’t you?” He asked. He was following me, of course. I sat down at the table with a sigh, and leaned back.

“Maybe I don’t want a stranger to know everything I say.” I said

“Then don’t say it, doll. If I hear something, I gotta know what it was.”

“Sorry, but I don’t care about your curiosity about my personal life.” He sat on the table, looming over me.

“I’d like to know plenty about your personal life.” He shot me a smirk as he crossed his legs. I took a sip of my water.

“I have no interest in flirting with you, Dallas Winston.” I had a very large interest in flirting with him.

“Really? You seemed perfectly fine with flirting with Soda, and he’s got a girlfriend. ‘M open, doll.” He said with a wink. I decided to give in.

“I’m open too,” I said with a wink. “but I thought such strong greaser would have a girlfriend.”

“I did. She cheated on me when I was in jail.” Of course, I had messed up the conversation. How come I was so good at flirting with people I had no interest in, but as soon as I meet someone who I actually want to be with, I just mess everything?

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. Do you wanna talk about it? I could use some fresh air.” I said.

“I’d go anywhere with you, doll.” He said, changing the subject. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I needed fresh air though, so I stood up and grabbed his hand.

“Then let’s go!” I said. My feet were killing me, so I sat down on a bench outside and pulled a cigarette out of my purse. I lit it, and offered it to Dallas. When he sat down, I rested my head on his shoulder. I usually felt pretty tall, but Dallas made me feel small and protected.

oOo

“Hey, Dallas?” I said after we had talked about sweet nothings for an hour.

“You can call me Dally, doll.” He said.

“Ok, Dally. I think I’m going to walk home. It’s late, and I’m tired.” I said.

“Let me walk you-”

“I can walk myself, Dally. If you’re really worried, give me your number and I’ll call you when I get home.”

        “Ok, doll.”

        “If you don’t hear from me by 11:30, call Sandy.”

        “Who?”

        “Soda’s girlfriend. Actually, just call Soda. He’ll know what to do.”

         “Whatever you say.”

“You won’t even have to call him, because I’m gonna be fine.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

“I’m gonna head off, but here’s my number.” I wrote it down on a dollar bill, and handed it to him. He tucked it in his back pocket. Before I could think better of it, I kissed him on the cheek and began walking home.

I had made it almost halfway home when I felt someone walking behind me. I was instantly on alert, knowing that no one in their right mind would be walking around unless he had something better to do- or he was one of three things. 1: A creep, 2: Dally, following me to make sure I was ok (I didn’t really think this was a possibility, but I couldn’t rule it out) Or 3: chasing me somewhere.

I decided to ignore him and keep walking. I had a pistol at home, but I didn’t really want to use it. I turned a corner and then I saw a group of people with knives. One had a hand full of rings that glinted in the light of the lamp.

“Well, shit.” I whispered. Maybe I should have let Dally walk me. 

“Hey there, pretty girl. Where do you think  _ you’re _ going?” said the one with the rings

“Please, sir, I’m trying to walk home.” 

“Are you now? Well I’m not too fond of that idea, how ‘bout we try something else.” 

I stopped. Why was he doing this? I was just trying to walk home.

“Why are you doing this? I’m just trying to get home.” I said.

“Are you that broad who cheated on Will?” 

“I’ve never cheated on anyone.”

“Will thinks differently.”

“Did he set you up for this?”

“No, we decided to stand up for our pal.” He took a step closer. My blood was racing, but not in the good way it was when I was with Dally. I backed up, right into the arms of the person following me. The one with the rings took another step, then cracked his fist across my face. The rings cut my face, and I tasted blood in my mouth. I’m not religious but I prayed to God that someone would find me. The rest of the Socs closed in and I started breathing faster and faster. I closed my eyes when they punched me in to stomach, I cried out when the one holding me dropped me, and when they started kicking me I almost blacked out. They stopped for a second and I peered through my swollen eyes, tears running down my face. I saw feet running past me, and heard shouts. Then I was being scooped up and someone was yelling, and I was being set in a car, and all was soft and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've posted the outfits Amber is supposed to be wearing in the first two chapters on my instagram, @emilys_niche_memes!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a couch, still wearing my dress from the other day. Someone was holding my hand, and my whole body hurt. I tried to sit up, but I couldn’t. I mumbled, “Where am I?” and felt the person sitting next to me stand up and walk away.

“She’s up.” I heard Dally’s voice say. I didn’t know who he was talking to, but I felt safe now that I knew he was here.

“Dally?”

“I’m here, doll. You gotta relax, those Socs beat you up pretty bad.”

“What happened? Where am I?” I was starting to freak out a little.

“You got beat up real bad by some Socs, and you fainted while we were driving you here. ‘Here’ is the Curtis’s place. No one’s home except you, me, and Ponyboy.” I couldn’t tell if I had two black eyes, or if they were just sticking shut, but I couldn’t open them.

“Can you stay with me?”

“Of course, doll.”

oOo

    When I woke up again, I could open my eyes. I was still on the couch, and Dally was asleep in the chair next to me. I nearly started to cry again at the sight of his face. He looked so young when he was asleep. I took my eyes away from him to look around the living room that I was in. Through the window, it looked pretty dark out. There was a clock on the wall above the television, and I saw that it was about 2 in the morning. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my ribs made me cry out. Dally woke with a start.

    “Hey, doll. How are you feeling?”

    “Everything hurts.” I said, smiling weakly. “Can I have a glass of water?”

    “Of course.”

    He walked off into the kitchen, I assume. I heard cabinets opening and glasses clinking, before water started running. He walked back in and held my head as I drank. I relished the feeling of his hands in my hair, before I set the glass down on the ground carefully.

    “Do you know what happened? Like are my ribs fractured or what?” I asked.

    “Darry’s apparently seen lots of people with fractured ribs, and he thinks that’s what this is.”

    “I take it you _haven’t_ taken me to the doctor?”

    “Doll, none of us can pay for it-”

    “Dally, I get it. I was just double-checking.”

    “Ok. I’m sorry. I should have walked with you-”

    “Yeah. You should have. But you didn’t and I don’t care. Right now, I need you to get me a piece of paper and a pen so that I can make a shopping list of the things I’ll need. How long was I out?”

    “A little over a day.”

    “Ok. Go get me some paper, please.”

    He walked into the kitchen again and came back with paper and a pen.

    “Go to sleep. The last thing the Curtises need is you having sleep deprivation. I’ll be fine.”

    “Promise not to get beat up by Bob?”

    “Who’s Bob?”

    “That’s the name of the leader of the Socs that beat you up.”

    “Dally, I’m going to be fine. Please just go to sleep.”

    “Ok, doll. Wake me up when you’re awake again.”

    “I promise.”

    He went to sit back in the chair. I knew he wouldn’t fall asleep while I was awake, so I started writing immediately. I used my purse as a flat surface and wrote:

    _Things I (Amber) need_

_Tylenol_

_Ice_

_About 1 more day of resting time_

After I wrote the list, I looked over. Dally was still awake, as expected.

    “Dallas, I’m going to bed. Good night.”

    He nodded drowsily, and I drifted off.

oOo

I woke to loud swearing. Dally was standing up, and Ponyboy was standing next to the couch with broken glass in his hand.

“What happened?” I asked tiredly. It was 8 on a Sunday, no one should be awake this early.

“I may have knocked over your water glass.”

Dally scoffed. “May have.” Pony blushed.

“Ponyboy, I don’t think I ever told you my name-”

“Soda told me. It’s Amber, right?”

“Pony! Don’t interrupt me. I’m Amber.” Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

“Would you like to meet the rest of the gang?” He asked.

“I can’t exactly move, but if they can come in here that would be great!” Dally looked at me in disbelief.

“Why would you want to meet the rest of the gang?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to meet the rest of the gang?”

“They’re all-”

“Heard you wanted to meet us, doll.” said a tall redhead.

“Watch it.” said Dally, staring daggers.

“Dally’s upset that he’s not the only one who can call me doll.” I teased. The boy laughed. Dally collapsed back in the chair.

“I’m Keith Matthews, but everyone always calls me Two-Bit.”

“Cause he always has to put in his two bits.” said Ponyboy.

A tall strong man walked in next, surrounded by the rest of the gang. I didn’t see Soda, though. Pony walked over.

“That’s my brother, Darry,” He pointed to the strong man who had entered the room first, “That’s Johnny, you met him at the drive-in,” He pointed to a small, defeated looking kid. “And that’s Steve.” He pointed to Steve.

“No way!” I said sarcastically. “Has the boss fired me for not coming in yesterday?”

“Nah, I told him you weren’t feeling well. He said that Saturdays were slow anyways, and that you don’t have to come in til Monday.”

“Thanks, Steve. Where’s-”

“Here I am, the favorite of everyone, Sodapop Curtis!” Soda jumped in the room with what looked like a slice of cake in his hands. He placed it on my lap, and I nodded at him.

“You come here often?” I asked. Sandy walked in after him.

“Watch it, Amber!” She said. We laughed. Dallas didn’t.

“I’m gonna need a fork, and to sit up.” I said. Dally helped me sit up, the pain in my ribs making me wince. He looked worried, but didn’t say anything. Johnny came back with a fork. I tried a bite of it, and it was so sweet it made my mouth hurt. Perfect. I wanted to have more time alone with Dally where we weren’t both half asleep, so I handed the list to Darry.

“If you wouldn’t mind buying the stuff on there, that would be great!” I smiled at him. He nodded at me, then grabbed a wad of money from a cookie jar in the kitchen. Pony and Johnny followed him, and Steve and Soda went to work.

Dally and I stared at Two-Bit. He was looking at the television where… Mickey Mouse was playing?

    “Dallas, help me to the porch.” I said. Two-Bit was obviously not moving, but that didn’t mean I had to deal with him. I decided to leave my cake inside, as I wanted to just be able to talk to Dallas. He helped me to my feet, and we slowly made our way to the porch.

    “Dallas…” I said as he helped me sit down on a chair the Curtises had on their porch.

    “Stop calling me Dallas, man. It reminds me of New York.”

    So that was where his accent was from. I hadn’t been able to pin it, but I probably should have, it was very strong.

    “Ok, Dally.” I said. This was insanely awkward, what had happened to our easy banter on Friday? Dally kept staring off.

    “Hey, Dally, are you ok?” I asked. He was starting to scare me. Now that I wasn’t drunk on alcohol or whatever “love” I thought I was feeling, I remembered all the stuff that Dally had done to get in jail, and how he was treating me at the theater.

    “Oh look. It’s raining.” He said flatly. I didn’t know why he was in such a bad mood, but maybe that was just him. However, there was a lot of rain, and it was coming down quickly. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me inside. I decided to try one last joke.

    “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to carry my across the threshold like _this_.” I teased. He dropped me on the couch. I landed with a “humph” as he swore under his breath and pushed open the front door, running out into the freezing cold. I stared after him, and Two-Bit stared at me.

    “You’re good for him, you know?” he stated

    “Good for him? He just ran out into the pouring rain because I made a bad joke.” I said

    “Most girls would have cheated on him by now.”

    “C-cheated on him? Two-Bit, me and Dallas aren’t dating We met last Thursday at the Nightly Double.”

         “Are you sure? Why were you at the party with him.”

         “That was a coincidence!” I half shouted.

          “Whatever you say.” He turned back to the TV. The door banged open. I expected to see Dally, but it was Darry and the boys. He handed me the stuff I need.

    “Where’s Dally?” Darry asked gruffly.

    “He ran out the door after it started to rain.” Two-Bit said, still not looking up from the television.

    “Christ. Amber, can I take you home?” Darry asked, shoving a plastic bag at me.

    “Sure.” I said. Ponyboy helped me to my feet and I hobbled out into the rain, not caring about my dress. If I never saw this dress again it would be too soon.

oOo

    When I got to my house, Ponyboy helped me up the stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed, and eyed the walls. Looked like my mom had come home at some point last night. Great.

    “Amber are you gonna be ok home alone?” Ponyboy asked

    “Yeah. If it would make you feel better, I’ll walk over to y’all’s house tomorrow.”

    “Alright.” He stammered. I swear if he has a crush on me, I’m gonna scream. I’m already too tied up with this gang.

    “Hey Amber?” He said.

    “Yeah?” I said tiredly.

    “How… h-how do you think I should ask Johnny out?” I let out a laugh. Thank god.

    “Just tell him how you feel. I guarantee he feels the same way.”

    “Are you sure?”

    “Positive. Good luck Pony, tell me how it goes tomorrow.”

oOo

The next day I woke up and somehow, my parents still weren’t home. I hoped they were put in jail. I know that’s rude, but I was 16. I thought I could live on my own and survive. I turned on my record player and put my Abbey Road record on. I hummed to it in the shower. I hear the door open and figure it’s my parents, until I hear

“You listen to the Beatles?”

“Dally? What are you doing in my house?” I ask as I shut off the water, thankful that I locked the bathroom door.

“I wanted to check on you. Damn, this music really is awful.” He says as “Sgt. Pepper’s  Lonely Hearts Club” comes on.

“How could you? The Beatles are musical geniuses.” I said while pulling a sweater over my head. I walked out into the living room while brushing my hair.

“You do know I could call the police on you for breaking and entering?”

“Well you’ve got me scared half to death. You know all I’ve been in for?.” He said as I walked to the fridge.

“Want a Fanta?” I asked, popping a can for myself.

“Sure.” I grabbed a can for him.

“So…”

“So?”

“Why are you here?”

“I told you-“

“If you think for a second I believe that you came to my house solely to check on me you are mistaken. I know you, Dally.”

“Ok. Last night, Ponyboy and Johnny were at the park, we still don’t know why, and Johnny killed a Soc.”

I gasped. “Where are they? What happened?”

“I sent them to a place where I knew they would be safe. Tell the gang it’s Texas. They’re gonna be here any-“

The door banged open.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up, expecting to see Darry or someone else in the gang, but instead I saw…

“Dad! W-what are you doing?” Not arrested after all. A pity, really.

“Amber? Where were you yesterday?” He slurred. I swear to god, I don’t remember the last time I talked to my parents without them being drunk out of their minds. 

“Do you need money?” I asked.

“Who’s this?” he asked

“That’s Dallas- Dally.”

“Well what is it?”

“What?”

“Is it Dallas or Dally?”

“I’m Dally.” Dally cut in, glaring at my dad.

“Dad, why are you here?”

“We need m-”

The door banged open again. I swore under my breath. If people kept throwing it open like that, I was gonna need a new door. This time it was, in fact, Darry, and Soda too.

“Shit. Dad, you said you need money? How m-”

“Amber, where the HELL is Ponyboy? Dallas, I know you know something!” Darry yelled.

“I don’t know anything!” Dally shouted back.

“Amber give me money!” My dad screamed.

“EVERYBODY BE QUIET!” I had had enough.

“Dad. How much money do you need?”

“As much as you have.” I handed him a five.

“Darry. I saw Pony and Johnny heading south out of town. I’ll help later, but right now I have work. Soda, can you drive  me?”

“No, I’m not going in today. Frankly, I don’t see why you  _ are _ .”

“Are you serious? You do know that most of my money goes to keeping my parent drunk and out of the house? I met Ponyboy offically yesterday. Yesterday! So, while I do care, I need to make sure that I have enough money to, you know, eat?”

Soda turned away. I saw his eyes filling with tears, and almost everyone was glaring at me. Great, I had just told them that I barely have enough money to eat, but oh no! I hurt Sodapop’s  _ feelings _ . Looked like I’d be walking to work. I grabbed my DX jacket, not caring that it looked awful with my outfit, and pushed past Soda outside. It was 8:42, I had to run to get to work, and didn’t have time to worry about anything except pay.

I walked up to the DX at 8:57 and unlock it. I really hoped that no one needed cars fixed, because I could barely fill up a gas tank, much less perform the magic Steve could. Did Steve hate me now? Oh god, did Sandy? I felt like I was in the right at the time, but Soda’s brother is missing. And it’s sort of my fault.

The day was long and cold, ever since the DX’s heating and cooling system broke it’s been utter hell most days of the year. I was staring at the clock, willing for it to be 12 so I could go on my lunch break, when the door jingled. I looked up to see Dally. The surprise I felt at seeing him was quickly dampened by the fact that he looked severely injured. 

“Holy shit! Dally, are you OK?” I asked, running out from behind the counter. 

“Hey, doll. Nice to see you too.” He said. His blonde hair was stained red.

“Here, lie down.” I rolled out a towel on the ground. I knew I would never be able to pay for anything I really needed, but there was an employee first aid kit that should have the basics. I pulled it out from under the counter, and grabbed a basin from underneath the bathroom sink. I filled it with water and set it down next to Dallas. All this fast moving was making my ribs hurt and I knew some of the cuts on my face and neck were probably splitting, but I had to make sure that he was ok. I addressed the damage and stayed calm, just like all the books said.

“You’re the prettiest nurse I’ve ever had.” Dallas murmured.

“Shut up and let me think.” I didn’t know if I could do this. I knew how to treat it all in theory, but I had never had cause to practice it.

Dallas had a black eye, and a cut lip. His forehead was cut, and I presume that was the cause of his hair changing color. He probably had missing teeth and a concussion based on the way that he stumbled in here. That was the stuff I could see on his face, but I had no idea what else happened.

The first aid kit had cotton balls, bandaids, gauze, latex gloves, and cotton pads. I knew it wasn’t going to be enough, but it should last him long enough for him to be able to survive until we got home and I could fix him up better. I grabbed a container of Vaseline and some Dove hand soap, and laid all my equipment out. Then, I got to work.

I was busy cleaning out his hair, and had already put ice on his eye and cleaned his cuts when I heard the bell jingle again. I peeled off my gloves and took my hair out of it’s ponytail before standing up. Will was at the door.

“Shit!” I muttered, and dragged Dally and my equipment into the employee break room before locking the door. It was, technically, my break, but I doubted my boss would see things the same way. Luckily, he was taking the week off for Thanksgiving. I heard Will walk around the room. He didn’t know I worked here, so he was most likely here just to buy something. Tough luck. I looked down at Dally, who looked incredibly confused but knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

“Where are you, you blonde bastard. I know you took Amber from me.” So, he didn’t know I worked here, but he had seen Dallas walk in here. But, the door was locked and Will didn’t know for sure that anyone was in here. I opened the fridge and pulled out 2 cold slices of pizza from the pizza I’d ordered earlier when I realized I forgot my lunch. It was just plain cheese, but Dally was so out of it he probably didn’t even notice anything. I sat a slice on a plate next to him, and ate mine slowly while Dally’s hair dried and while I waited for Will to leave. He kept saying various empty threats and insulting Dally. When Dallas’s hair dried, I declared him ok enough to walk home. Like I said, my boss was out of town so he wouldn’t know if I left a little early. I wrote that I left at 9:30 and, once I heard the bell jingle again, I started to clean up. I poured the pink water down the drain in the bathroom and threw away the disposable items I had used. I didn’t want to make Dally walk, but I also wasn’t going to ask the gang to drive me so he would have to deal. 

I checked to make sure Will was out of sight, then, with Dallas’s arm around my shoulders, we walked to my house. It was a fairly long walk, but he held up surprisingly well. I hated to think it, but he probably had experience. When we got to my house, I helped him up the stairs and lay him down on the couch. He fell asleep just about right away, and I grabbed a blanket to put over him to keep him warm, and set a glass of water and an aspirin next to him on the end table, before walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. I pulled a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. I started to write, then shoved it away. Who was I kidding? I was in no mood to think about all the stuff I had to do. It was only Monday and I likely had a concussion, fractured ribs, and the boy I liked was probably going to kill me and also is unconscious on my couch. I stood up and opened the cupboards. There wasn’t enough to make a good meal- I would probably have to go to a fast food joint for dinner. Maybe I could go with- No. He wasn’t Dally right now, he was a patient.  _ My first patient, _ I couldn’t help but think nervously. What if I messed up? I grabbed the flour. I needed to bake. 

oOo

As I was pulling the cookies out of the oven and putting the brownies in, I couldn’t help but reprimand myself. This was how I was using my only food in the house? Baking?  _ Baking quite a lot _ , I mused as my gaze drifted over the chocolate cake, apple pie, and brownies I had baked. Maybe I could sell them at the DX. That was actually a good idea. I pulled out the ingredients I would need to frost the cake. 

“Darry?” I heard from the living room. I walked in, while mixing the frosting. 

“Not quite. Feeling better?” I asked.

“What’s that smell?”

“Cookies are in the oven, and I have an apple pie, brownies, and an unfrosted cake cooling. Would you like anything?”

“No.”

“Not even a glass of water? I’ve got some painkillers in the bathroom if you’d like.”

“I’ll have some water.”

“I’m not letting you drink it on the couch, so you’re gonna have to come in to the kitchen to drink it.” He groaned and stood up. When he sat down in the kitchen, I set a plate with a brownie and a slice of pie in front of it, along with a glass of water.

“I would give you milk, but I don’t have any.” I said as I began to frost the cake.

“I don’t want any of this.” He shoved the plate away.

“I need someone to taste test. Want a fork?” I said, setting a fork down in front of him. 

“I’m not eating this.”

“One bite? Please?” He looked at his plate and took a tiny bite of pie. I turned around to frost the cake. After I put it in the fridge, I looked up and his whole plate was empty. I smirked at him, then took the cookies out of the oven. I then grabbed a brownie. 

“So. Are you gonna tell me where Ponyboy and Johnny are or should I just guess?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s 7:30. I’m gonna start guessing now. Are they in Oklahoma City?”

“Let’s go get dinner.”

“Fine. Stillwater?”

“How’s the Dingo sound?” 

“Let me change, and we can head out. Broken Arrow?”

“No. Hurry up.”

I ran into my room and grabbed something random from my closet. I put it on, realized it clashed terribly, and grabbed another shirt. I admired myself in the mirror, then grabbed a purse and walked back out. 

“Let’s go. Lawton?”

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to the Curtises house and I’m not coming back.”

“I saw how fast you ate that apple pie.” 

oOo

We walked into the Dingo. I wanted to hold hands with Dally, but I knew it would probably make him run off. On our way here he had taken his bandages off- like all of them, much to my protest. We sat down at a booth and I ordered a chocolate milkshake and fries, and Dally ordered a Coke. He kept looking over my shoulder to the door.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yeah I just… I saw my ex’s car in the lot. She’s a little much. I don’t want her to see me with another girl.” I resisted the urge to make a joke asking if we were on a date.

“I know the feeling. I was broken up with Will for what, a day? Even less? And then..” I gestured at my ribs. He got a dark look in his eyes. 

Our food came, and I asked “So, where are the boys?”. 

“Windrixville. Don’t go looking for them, though. I’m gonna go visit them at the end of the week.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am! It’s my fault they were in the park.” He gave me a look.

“Why?”

“I may have given Ponyboy tips on how to ask Johnny out.”

“SHIT.”

“Sorry, you don’t have to get so worked up about it.”

“No, not you, it’s- Sylvia’s here. Get under the table.” I knelt under the table. I saw red heels walk over, attached to legs that went on for miles. From my angle, I could see up her skirt. I looked away quickly.

“Hey, Dal.” The girl who I assume was Sylvia crooned. 

“What are you doing here, Sylvia.” Dally said. It wasn’t even a question, he already knew.

“Who was that girl you were with?” Shit. I stood up.

“Found my earring- Oh! Who are you?” I looked at her with what I hoped was a surprised glance but I’ve never been a very good actor.

“What are you doing here with Dal?” She asked.

“There are two missing boys, I don’t know if you’ve noticed. We’re trying to figure out where they might be.”

“And you needed to share a milkshake to do it?”

“Share a milkshake? Are you ok? There is one straw in that shake-”

“Whatever. Dally, meet me at our spot later.” She winked and sashayed away.

“Jeez. What a bitch. You really dated her?”

“Dated is a bit strong…”

“Ok so. When we go to see Pony and Johnny we need to bring… Do you have a pen?” I pulled a napkin towards me. Yes, I have a thing with making lists.

“Yeah, here.” I was honestly a little surprised that he had a pen, he didn’t seem the type. Maybe it was for forging checks. I wrote some stuff down then passed it over. 

“Why the hell would they need dry shampoo? Or baby wipes?”

“They 100% didn’t take any sort of hygiene products with them. I am not going to be stuck in a church with a bunch of stinky little teenage boys-”

“2 of us are older than you!”

“2 of them are shorter than me.” I glared at him. The clock on the wall caught my eye. “Shit I gotta go home, I have to be up by 8 tomorrow. You can crash at my place if you’d like.”

“Sure.” He shrugged. We walked out, smoking. Actually, Dally had been smoking the whole time, but I was a good rule-following citizen and didn’t smoke in restaurants. I noticed that, yet again, Dally kept looking around like he expected someone to leap out of the shadows at us.

“Are you ok? Scared Sylvia is going to jump ya?” I asked.

“No I just… I don’t know. I-” He was cut off by, you guessed it, Sylvia, jumping in front of us on the sidewalk.

“Hey baby. Let’s head back to my place.” She said. I pulled a switch from my pocket.

“You might wanna rethink that, sweets.” I said. Then a hand grabbed my arm.

“ _ You _ might wanna rethink  _ that… _ Amber.” Will said. Why couldn’t I get rid of this bastard?


	5. Chapter 5

When I turned around, I guess the fear was obvious in my face. This was the man who had tried to hit me, screamed at me, cheated on me, then made me think it was all my fault. And he was with a girl who I assume had done something similar to Dallas. Will hadn’t grabbed the hand that had the switch in it ( _ maybe he hadn’t seen it?) _ and I wanted to make sure he didn’t see it. I began tugging on my arm, twisting it, doing whatever I thought would make him let go. I didn’t see anyone else around, but I did vaguely recognize where we were. I couldn’t remember much from Friday, but we seemed to be about a block away from the Curtis’ house. I knew there was no hope that they would hear us- from a block away? No chance.- but I did know that if we were close to their house then we were close to my house- close enough, at least. I went back to tugging at my arm, before giving up and turning around. Sylvia hadn’t gotten any closer to Dally, he was holding her off with his knife.  _ I can’t let him be hurt _ was the only coherent thought in my mind. He was my patient, my first patient, and I couldn’t let him get hurt. Then Sylvia pulled out a giant knife. I thought this girl was clingy and delusional, turns out she was practically insane. 

“Go fuck yourself.” I said to Will, and brought my knife to his chin. He looked a little surprised, but I think he had seen it coming. He didn’t have a knife of his own, but I felt something sharp against my back, even through my heavy sweatshirt. I wasn’t backing down from this. Will had done so much to me, I wanted him to feel a little of the pain I felt on a daily basis. My grandma had meant the world to me, and I to her. She had left and my parents had too, in their way. I had run into Will’s open arms, hoping for kindness. But no. I had found probably the worst possible person for me, and now I was getting paid for it. I should have known I couldn’t just leave him. I kicked him in the most painful spot you can imagine, barely moving my hand. He was on the ground, eyes squeezed shut. There was no triumph on his face anymore. Just fear.

The knife in my back was moved and I heard a feminine grunt. My guess was that Sylvia was on the ground, but I didn’t care. I felt Dally’s hand on my shoulder. I pressed the blade in, further and further.

“Amber.” His voice was faint, as if from the other end of a tunnel. I pressed further. 

“ _ Amber. _ ” He said, pulling me away. I snapped back to reality, and the tears on Will’s face. I felt a twinge of remorse, but not enough to make me regret anything- yet. I dropped my lit cigarette on him. Sylvia was on the ground, her knife was on the other end of the lot. I lit another cigarette and walked off quickly. Dally, of course, was like 3 inches taller than me so it wasn’t hard for him to keep up, but I didn’t care.

oOo

“I’m changing the locks.” I announced as soon as I walked through the door.

“What? Why?” Dally asked. He still seemed a little shaken from what I had done earlier. I scoffed. Of course, seeing a girl do that was insane when he had probably done the same thing a billion times.

“I’m sick of my parents taking my hard earned money!” I yelled. He flinched, and I immediately felt bad. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. Are you ok?”

“You didn’t scare me.”

“I didn't ask if I scared you, I asked if you’re ok. Did that bitch cut you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Was he mad at me? To be frank, I didn’t know and I didn’t care.

“Fine. I’m going to bed.” Today had been way too long, and I still had work together. I walked into my room and lay down on my bed for a while, only to realize that as late as it was, I was never going to get to sleep. It was almost winter and the house was freezing.  I briefly considered sleeping on the couch with Dally, but then I came up with an idea that, while making me considerably less happy, would probably make me feel less guilty in the end. I grabbed a bunch of blankets from the closet and carried them out to the couch. I set them on the ground and looked at him for a second. He was- is- so beautiful. 

“Dally.” I shook him softly. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, not waking up. I shook him harder.

“Dally. Dallas. Wake up.” I kept shaking him, to no avail. Eventually I just put the blankets over him and walked back into my room. That hadn’t made me feel better even a little bit. I walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. I know, I know, a bad idea when you can’t get to sleep, but I wasn’t really thinking. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself before going out to the backyard and sitting down. I watched trees wave in the dark and let my coffee warm me up. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

oOo

When I woke up, I was freezing. I walked inside and saw a note on the table. I ignored it and walked into the living room, but all there was was an empty box of cigarettes and an empty pile of blankets. I dropped my blanket in the pile as well and walked into the kitchen. I left my cold mug of coffee near the sink and walked over to the table to read the note. My jaw dropped in disbelief. I immediately ran into my room and got dressed as fast as possible, before practically sprinting to the Curtis’s house. It was far away, sure, but Dallas Winston had just taken 100 dollars I was using to save up for a car. 

I ran up the steps and banged on the door as loudly as I could. I heard someone shout “what the hell?” from inside the house. Darry walked up, red-eyed, and opened it. 

“Amber? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Where the fuck is Dallas?” I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. 

“I’m right here, doll, what do you need?” I turned around and there he was, blonde and as smug as ever.

“Fuck you, Dallas Winston. You know that?” I yelled and shoved him. He didn’t look surprised but I heard Darry tell me to stop and ask me what was wrong.

“I didn’t do anything!” He said, still looking smug. He knew what I was talking about, he knew I knew what he was talking about, and he knew that the gang thought I was an asshole because of all I did to Soda and now this.

“Yes you did. If you genuinely think you can take a hundred dollars from me, you are sadly mistaken.” Darry got in between us.

“Dally, did you really take $100 from her?” He asked.

“No, I would never!” He said. I wanted to wipe that look off his face. I launched myself at him, kicking and screaming. Then, this bitch grabs me by the waist and kisses me. I pulled back and Darry pulled Dally away from me. 

“You disgust me. Give me back my fucking money.” I said, wiping my mouth and spitting. He looked slightly offended, but he turned around and smacked Darry when Darry took his wallet. Sure enough, there was $100 dollars cash in there. Darry handed it to me and I snatched it, before marching home, fuming all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is late, but I don't know what the update schedule for this will be because I've started a new fanfic! It's a Loki x OC and is currently spoiler-free, so if you haven't seen Endgame yet, don't worry! I'll try to keep updating this once a week, but it might switch to every other week, still not sure. Be sure to leave kudos if you've gotten this far!


End file.
